Lips Of An Angel
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OC-Nikki and OOC-Sirius break up after Hogwarts. Four months after, Nikki discovers that Sirius is getting MARRIED! Wil she tell him, she still loves him? Or watch the love of her life, walk down the aisle to bliss and happiness.
1. Lips Of An Angel

* * *

**_Lips Of An Angel_**

_Chapter 1- Lips Of An Angel_

* * *

Nikki sat in her room, thinking about what could have happened all those years ago. What if she and Sirius had never fought? What if they were nice to one another? What if they had never broken up? Ever since Hogwarts ended, Nikki and Sirius have had a rough break. No one approved of the match, except for their friends. Sirius' mother thought Nikki was a disgrace to her family name. Nikki's mother kicked Nikki out of the house. Everything was horrible. Three weeks after school let out, Sirius and Nikki had a talk, which became a fight, which ended in Nikki storming out of the house and Sirius left with the blue diamond engagement ring he had given her in his hand. It was now four months later and from what the papers were saying, Sirius was to be married to some French girl named Brigette. They were to be married next week.

After Sirius, Nikki had started dating other men. She dated two that were complete jerks. When she found one guy that she thought she loved, he took something from her that she could never get back. Just the thought of it was bringing tears to Nikki's eyes. She needed to talk to someone.

After Hogwarts, Lily had moved in with James. Nikki called the Potter home. Please be there Lily, I need you.

"Hello," a voice sounded.

That isn't Lily's voice "Who is this?" Nikki choked out.

"I could say the same thing. This is Sirius," the guy said.

"I need to sp-speak with Lily," Nikki said through her tears.

"Um…she's a little busy helping Brigette with her gown," Sirius said. "May I take a message?"

"Just t-tell her that an old fr-friend needs to speak w-with her right away when sh-she has a moment," Nikki stuttered.

In the background on the other line you could hear, "Sirius just tell Nikki I'll call her back in twenty minutes."

Suddenly, Sirius was back on the line. "NIKKI!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Nikki, what's wrong you sound upset?"

"It's nothing S-Sirius, I'm just a…a little cold," She knew Sirius wouldn't buy it.

"I don't buy it, love. What's wrong?" he was whispering now and it was getting hard to hear him.

"Why are yo-you whispering?" Nikki asked.

"Well, Brigette's in the next room. I really wish it was you I was marrying next week, instead of her. Just to hear your voice say 'I Do' would be magic. I miss you Nikki. The day we broke up, it was hard. On Graduation Day, it was so hard to say good-bye to you, so I just left. I couldn't take it. Have you uh…have you found anyone else?" Sirius seemed to choke on the last sentence.

_honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Honey why are you crying is everything okay

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"No. I thought I did, but he didn't want me that way. No, my friend Matt is staying at my apartment until his house is finished," Nikki sighed. "Have you ever thought about 'us' after we broke up?"

"Yes, a lot of times. Every night, I would have these dreams of us together. Some times we were on the lake, others we were getting married, and others I saw us raising a bunch of kids," Sirius laughed a little. "I wish dreams really do come true."

"Me too, Sirius, me too."

"Nikki, I know this might seem short notice, but will you come to my wedding?" Sirius asked.

"No," her voice was almost a whisper. "I won't come to your wedding."

"Well, if you have other plans, then-"

"NO! It's not that. It's just, if I'm there and I watch that girl walk down the aisle to you and see the smiles on both your faces, I'd cry. When you both say "I Do" and kiss each other, I'd cry. I'm sorry Sirius, but I wouldn't be able to endure your wedding without crying my eyes out," Nikki said.

"If you didn't want me to marry someone else, why did you break up with me?" Sirius asked.

"When you asked me to marry you, I was thrilled. When I met your mom, she called me a disgrace. When you met my mom, she said I would never be allowed back home as long as I lived. Sirius, if I came to your wedding, Brigette would be upset."

"She wouldn't have a clue, Nikki," Sirius was pleading with her.

"I can't Sirius, I just can't," Nikki said, a lump forming in her throat.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And yes I've dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me**_

_**Will it start a fight**_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

**It sounds so sweet**

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

With the lips of an angel

"Nikki I need to ask you something? And please give me an honest answer," Sirius said, he sounded desperate.

"I promise to speak the truth…no matter what," Nikki almost laughed.

"Do you love me?"

Nikki was put in a state of shock. "Repeat that," her voice was hoarse.

"Do you love me?"

"Sirius, I don't think this is proper-"

"It's a simple yes or no," Sirius was starting to get angry.

"No."

"What?!" Sirius asked thoroughly confused.

"I said no. No, I do not love you," Nikki almost choked on her words. It saddened her to lie to him like this.

"Have you ever loved me?"

"Yes, I did. But not anymore," Nikki said.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

**With the lips of an angel**

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**honey why you calling me so late?**_

Sirius sighed as he hung up the phone. On the other line, Nikki began to cry.

"I love you, Sirius. And I always will."

* * *

a/n: Please don't hurt me. Dodges rotten tomatoes I know, sad ending, but don't worry this had nothing to do with what really will happen in the story. So, no need to worry, I was just listening to this song and I decided to make it was short chapter. So, please review.

This song is MOST DEFINITELY NOT mine. It is my favorite song by Hinder "Lips of an Angel". So I give full credit to them for being totally talented…and hott. Now, jump up and raise your hand if you love Hinder. Jumps up and down with hand flying in the air YAY! So, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Wait For Me

* * *

_Sirius sighed as he hung up the phone. On the other line, Nikki began to cry._

"_I love you, Sirius. And I always will."_

* * *

**_Lips Of An Angel_**

_Chapter 2- Wait For Me_

* * *

It was the following week and in less than two hours, Sirius would be standing at the altar, watching Brigette walk down the aisle. They would look into each other's eyes, smile, say their vows, kiss as husband and wife, and leave into a world of bliss and happiness. Nikki could just imagine Brigette walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress that had a Satin bodice with beaded lace and scalloped edging features and a tulle skirt with lace appliqués and chapel train. A smile on her face as she walked up to Sirius. A bouquet of white and pink roses in her hands.

Everyone would 'ooh' and 'aah' at the beautiful bride. When the couple kissed as husband and wife, everyone would smile, cry and clap their hands.

Nikki looked down at the cream colored invite. Even though she had said she didn't want to come, Sirius had sent her an invitation anyway. Looking at the invitation was to heart-breaking.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Brigette Lynn Lambert_

_To be held at the home of Mr. James Potter at 2 p.m. A.S.A.P. as soon as possible._

Nikki was about to toss the invite into the waste basket, when her fireplace roared into life, erupting in green flames and Lily stepped out. She was wearing a pool colored Georgette spaghetti strap A-line empire waisted dress. Her hair was pulled on top of her head into a messy bun with a few strands falling loose and curled into ringlets.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Nikki screamed.

"Sirius, said to come get you. He needs to speak with you right away," Lily said trying to catch her breath.

"Is he alright?" Nikki asked in a panicky voice.

Lily nodded. "He's fine, but he has to speak to you."

"Well, I can't speak with him. I'm sorry, but please leave," Nikki said turning her back on Lily. Lily gasped and then grew angry at her friend's dismissal.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Nicole Caldwater would turn her back on everything she once held so near and dear," Lily muttered as she exited through the fireplace.

_**All these miles, haunting questions linger in my mind**_

_**And all the while, making bad decisions out of line**_

_**Still I've tried, to let go of the danger in my life**_

_**It's alright; when that's the only thing I've left behind**_

_**And there's still time...**_

Nikki looked at the invitation, then at the fireplace, then at the clock. In one hour, Sirius was getting married. It's now or never. Nikki ran upstairs to her room where she changed into a flirty matte jersey dress. It had a dramatic open tie back that contrasted against the plunging neckline. It had a whimsical asymmetric hem that was finished to perfection with a marrow edge. It was a deep purple color and one of her favorite dresses. She pulled on a pair of Steve Madden DYO Decorate heels.

She glanced at the clock one more time, with only 45 minutes left; she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place. She stepped in and turned to look at her living room one more time before shouting, "Potter Mansion."

When Nikki finally reached her destination, she felt completely sick. She stumbled out of the fire place and looked around. She had been to the Potter Mansion a few times before, so she guessed she was in the parlor of the west wing. She wiped the ashes from her dress and walked around looking for someone to tell her where Sirius was.

She was still walking five minutes later when she bumped into someone and fell onto the marble floor hard on her butt.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she got up from the ground.

"It was my fault," a male voice sounded.

Nikki looked up to see a man a little older then her with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Do you think you could help me? I am a friend of the groom's and someone came to tell me that he needs to speak with me before the ceremony and I got lost looking for the room he's in," Nikki put on a fake smile.

"Yes, if you go down this hall right here, he'll be in the third room to your right. I think he's the only one in there because the rest of his men went to make sure everything was in order," the man said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Nikki said walking off before anything else could be said. She reached the third door and knocked twice.

"Come in."

Nikki slowly opened the door and found Sirius standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a black suit or tuxedo or whatever you call it, straightening his bowtie. When the door opened, he looked up and gasped when he saw Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Nikki!"

_**Wait for me, there's so much more of life for us to see**_

_**You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave**_

_**Wait for me, I only hope that you'll remember me**_

"Hello Sirius," Nikki whispered.

Sirius turned around and ran forward, wrapping his arms around Nikki's waist and spinning her around.

"My god, I am so glad you came Nikki," Sirius said as he whirled her around.

"Please, call me Nicole."

"I thought you hated that name," Sirius said with a confused look.

"Yes, well…I prefer it now. So, to you I am Nicole now," Nikki said with a smirk.

"And to everybody else?"

"Nikki. You are the only one that I allow to call me Nicole from now on, alright?" she said.

"Don't I fell honored."

"You should," Nikki smiled giving Sirius another hug.

"I never thought you would come," Sirius said with a smile on his face. "I know you said you couldn't bear to come over the phone, but I'm so glad you did."

"Wait!? Didn't you send me an invitation to your wedding?" Nikki asked perplexed.

"I never sent you an invitation. I mean, yes I invited you, but I never sent out an invitation because I didn't know where you lived," Sirius said equally confused.

"Did you send Lily to come get me?" Nikki asked.

"No. I didn't know she left."

Nikki shook her head as she smiled up at Sirius' face. She looked down at his outfit and realized that his bowtie was still crooked. Trying to stifle a laugh, she reached up and started to fix it with her hands.

"You always were horrible at doing this," Nikki laughed as she undid the tie and re-did it herself.

"Yea and you always were better at it," Sirius said with a laugh, lifting his chin and giving her better access.

When Nikki was done, she patted his chest and he embraced her in another huge hug. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his arms.

_**At this time, I'm counting all the reasons I should stay**_

_**The bottom line, I'm missing all the things I gave away**_

_**I remind, and see your faces every single day**_

_**Still I'm blind, I wish that there was something I could say**_

_**To make things right…**_

A cough came from behind Nikki and she turned to see, who she believed was Brigette. Well, who else would be walking around the house in a white wedding dress and a bouquet of flowers in her white silk elbow high glove covered hands.

"Sirius, who is this?" Brigette said in her snooty French tone.

"This is my-" Sirius seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I am his old girlfriend," Nikki said.

Brigette seemed to be sizing her up through disgusted eyes. She finally turned to Sirius. "Sirius, the ceremony is about to start, so she will need to leave," Brigette snapped looking at Nikki with skeptical eyes.

"Actually Brigette, Sirius invited me," Nikki said calmly.

"Well, then get down to the garden where the other guests are," Brigette said pursing her lips.

"Alright." Nikki turned toward Sirius and smiled. "Good luck," she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As she walked out of the door, she whispered to Brigette, "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Nikki smirked as she walked out of the room and was walking down the hall, when she felt something hard hit her in the back of her head. She turned and saw Brigette standing behind her.

"Listen, little girl. I will give you five minutes to get out of here. You had your chance with Sirius, but now he is mine. Within fifteen minutes, I will be Brigette Black and we will be happily married. So, listen up. You are to stay away from Sirius and never to go near him or even speak to him in any form after the wedding," Brigette hissed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Nikki snapped with narrowed eyes.

Brigette stalked off and Nikki went down to the garden where almost two hundred chairs were set out. Nikki found a seat next to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

_**Wait for me, There's so much more of life for us to see**_

_**You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave**_

_**Wait for me, I only hope that you'll remember me**_

After a few minutes, music began to play and everyone turned around to see two little girls walking down the aisle in beautiful blue flower girl dresses. Next, a little boy walked down the aisle, holding a deep purple velvet pillow that held two rings on top. After him, came the three bridesmaids. Lily came last, which probably meant that she was the Maid of Honor. Nikki could tell she had a fake smile on, because Nikki could see the sadness in her eyes. _She doesn't want Sirius to marry Brigette. She wants him to marry me._

Next came Brigette down the aisle, her hand on the arm of an old man, who was most likely her father. They walked up the aisle, where the man moved her veil up and over her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He presented his daughter to Sirius and went to go sit beside his wife.

_**Just hold on a little bit longer**_

_**Thoughts and memories will be enough**_

_**My need for you is only growing stronger**_

_**I know you don't understand it much**_

_**But it doesn't mean I have to care about you any less**_

_**It doesn't have a thing to do with that**_

_**There's still so many questions that are gonna' be addressed**_

_**I'm sorry that it had to be like this.**_

_**But there's still time to make things right.**_

The ceremony went by quickly. Sirius kept taking swift glances toward Nikki and Brigette caught him once and gave Nikki a death glare. In almost a flash, the priest had come to the rings part of the ceremony.

He turned to Brigette, who gave her bouquet to Lily and turned toward Sirius.

"Brigette, repeat after me," the priest said. "I, Brigette, take you, Sirius, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. For rich or for poor. In sickness and in health. As long as we both shall live."

"I, Brigette, take you, Sirius, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. For rich or for poor. In sickness and in health. As long as we both shall live."

The priest then turned toward Sirius. "Sirius, repeat after me. I, Sirius."

Sirius took a quick glance at Nikki before turning toward Brigette. "I, Sirius-"

"Take you, Brigette," the priest said.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Take you, Nicole." The entire audience gasped. Lily turned toward the audience and saw Nikki and gasped in shock. Nikki stared at Sirius in shock. Brigette looked ready to smack someone. "I mean, Brigette. I take you, Brigette."

"How could you?" Brigette screamed. She turned toward Nikki, who was sitting three rows down. "You! How dare you even show up? Everything was perfect before you came back. I had a perfect life and a perfect guy by my side. Then you come into the picture and suddenly, I'm out on the street."

Nikki stood up and walked out of the row of chairs and into the aisle. "Look, I'm sorry Brigette. I never meant for this to happen. I came here because last week when I called Lily, I got Sirius on the phone. And I only came here to answer his question." Nikki turned to Sirius and took a deep breath. "When you asked me if I loved you still, I said no. I said no because you were getting married and if I told you the truth, it would only jeopardize your marriage further. So, here I am at the wedding of my boyfriend, who I had dated for four years, before dumping and some girl he's only known for a few short months to tell him the truth. I love you, Sirius." The crowd gasped. "There's the truth. I couldn't tell you before because I thought you wanted to be with Brigette and if I told you how I felt, you'd end up breaking my heart."

Sirius stood dumbstruck as Nikki walked down the aisle and started running for the house.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Sirius is going to be married to me, not you," Brigette snapped at Nikki's back, as she walked back up to the altar. "Sirius, come on. We still have a wedding to finish."

Sirius took a look at Nikki before looking at Brigette with a smile.

_**Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see.**_

_**You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave.**_

_**Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me.**_

_**You must believe it's not because of you I've had to leave**_

_**Wait for me...**_

_**Wait for me...**_

"I can't marry you."

"What?!" Brigette gasped.

"I'm in love with someone else," Sirius said before kissing Brigette on the cheek and running after Nikki.

He stopped her before she got to the stone path that led to the parlor. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, so she faced him. Before she could say a word, he pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. He fisted his hand into her hair and ravaged her mouth with his own. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and did the same to him. After a few minutes they broke apart.

Nikki's lips were swollen from his kisses and she looked a bit flushed. "I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you, Nicole Caldwater."

_**One Year Later…**_

"And do you Nicole Caldwater, take Sirius Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

She looked up at the man she had been dating for only a few short months. She wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. She had fallen in love with him, dated him, became his fiancée and was now only two words away from being his wife. She smiled as she thought about becoming Mrs. Sirius Black. She squeezed his hands in hers as she repeated the words she had been dying to say forever. "I do."

* * *

a/n: First off, I want to say that this song is most definitely NOT mine. This song belongs to 'Flaw' for their awesome song 'Wait For Me'. So give your round of applause to them for their awesome song and amazing creativity.

Second of all, there will be no more chapters to this story. So, please do not review asking for more. This is the extent of my story and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
